1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel coordination compounds of silver for use in black-and-white and color thermographic and photothermographic imaging elements and to thermographic and photothermographic elements employing these materials.
2. Background of the Art
Silver halide-containing photothermographic imaging materials (i.e., heat-developable photographic elements) processed with heat, and without liquid development, have been known in the art for many years. These materials, also known as "dry silver" compositions or emulsions, generally comprise a support having coated thereon: (1) a photosensitive material that generates elemental silver when irradiated; (2) a non-photosensitive, reducible silver source; and (3) a reducing agent for the non-photosensitive reducible silver source; and (4) a binder. The photosensitive material is generally photographic silver halide which must be in catalytic proximity to the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source. Catalytic proximity requires an intimate physical association of these two materials so that when silver specks or nuclei are generated by the irradiation or light exposure of the photographic silver halide, those nuclei are able to catalyze the reduction of the reducible silver source. It has long been understood that elemental silver (Ag.degree.) is a catalyst for the reduction of silver ions, and the photosensitive photographic silver halide may be placed into catalytic proximity with the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source in a number of different fashions, such as by partial metathasis of the reducible silver source with a halogen-containing source (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,075); coprecipitation of silver halide and reducible silver source material (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049); and other methods that intimately associate the photosensitive photographic silver halide and the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source.
The non-photosensitive, reducible silver source is a material that contains silver ions. The preferred non-photosensitive, reducible silver source comprises silver salts of long chain aliphatic carboxylic acids, typically having from 10 to 30 carbon atoms. The silver salt of behenic acid or mixtures of acids of similar molecular weight are generally used. Salts of other organic acids or other organic materials, such as silver imidazolates, have been proposed, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,677 discloses the use of complexes of inorganic or organic silver salts as non-photosensitive, reducible silver sources.
In both photographic and photothermographic emulsions, exposure of the photographic silver halide to light produces small clusters of silver atoms (Ag.degree.). The imagewise distribution of these clusters is known in the art as a latent image. This latent image generally is not visible by ordinary means and the photosensitive emulsion must be further processed in order to produce a visible image. The visible image is produced by the reduction of silver ions, which are in catalytic proximity to silver halide grains bearing the clusters of Silver atoms, i.e. the latent image. This produces a black-and-white image.
As the visible image is produced entirely by elemental silver (Ag.degree.), one cannot readily decrease the amount of silver in the emulsion without reducing the maximum image density. However, reduction of the amount-of silver is often desirable in order to reduce the cost of raw materials used in the emulsion.
One method of attempting to-increase the maximum image density in black-and-white photographic and photothermographic emulsions without increasing the amount of silver in the emulsion layer is by incorporating toning agents into the emulsion. Toning agents improve the color of the silver image of the photothermographic emulsions, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,136; 3,994,732; and 4,021,249.
Another method of increasing the maximum image density of photographic and photothermographic emulsions Without increasing the amount of silver in the emulsion layer is by incorporating dye-forming materials in the emulsion. For example, color images can be formed by incorporation of leuco dyes into the emulsion. Leuco dyes are the reduced form of a color-bearing dye. Upon imaging, the leuco dye is oxidized, and the color-bearing dye and a reduced silver image are simultaneously formed in the exposed region. In this way a dye enhanced silver image can be produced, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,286; 4,187,108; 4,426,441; 4,374,921; and 4,460,681.
Multicolor photothermographic imaging articles typically comprise two or more monocolor-forming emulsion layers (often each emulsion layer comprises a set of bilayers containing the color-forming reactants) maintained distinct from each other by barrier layers. The barrier layer overlaying one photosensitive, photothermographic emulsion layer typically is insoluble in the solvent of the next photosensitive, photothermographic emulsion layer. Photothermographic articles having at least 2 or 3 distinct color-forming emulsion layers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,240 and 4,460,681. Various methods to produce dye images and multicolor images with photographic color couplers and leuco dyes are well known in the art as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,617; 3,531,286; 3,180,731; 3,761,270; 4,460,681; 4,883,747; and Research Disclosure, March 1989, item 29963.
Thermographic imaging constructions (i.e., heat-developable materials) processed with heat, and without liquid development, are widely known in the imaging arts and rely on the use of heat to help produce mi image. These elements generally comprise a support or substrate (such as paper, plastics, metals, glass, and the like) having coated thereon: (1) a thermally-sensitive, reducible silver source; (2) a reducing agent for the thermally-sensitive, reducible silver source; and (3) a binder.
In a typical thermographic construction, the image-forming layers are based on silver salts of long chain fatty acids, such as silver behenate. At elevated temperatures, silver behenate is reduced by a reducing agent for silver ion such as methyl gallate, hydroquinone, substituted-hydroquinones, hindered phenols, catechol, pyrogallol, ascorbic acid, ascorbic acid derivatives, and the like, whereby an image comprised of elemental silver is formed. When the reducing agent is a material that can be oxidized to form or release a dye, as, for example, a leuco dye, a colored image is formed.
Many times, the thermographic construction is brought into contact with the thermal head of a thermographic recording apparatus, such as a thermal printer, thermal facsimile, and the like. In such instances, an anti-stick layer is coated on top of the imaging layer to prevent sticking of the thermographic construction to the thermal head of the apparatus utilized. The resulting thermographic construction is then heated to an elevated temperature, typically in the range of about 60.degree.-25.degree. C., resulting in the formation of an image.
Phthalazine (PHi), (i.e., 4,5-benzo-1,2-diazine), is known as a toner and added to photothermographic formulations. There are no rapore of polymeric silver-carboxylate/PHZ coordination compounds, however. The compound Ag(PHZ).sub.2 NO.sub.3 is reported in T. Tsuda, S. Ohba, M. Takahashi and M. Ito, Acta Cryts. 1989, C45, 887. A similar compound, Ag(PHZ)NO.sub.3, complex having a 1:1 Ag:PHZ ratio is described in J. J. Porter, J. L. Murray, and K. B. Takvorian J. Helemcyclic Chem. 1973, 10, 43.